But Then Again
by Smoke on Mirrors
Summary: A short drabble. The Exorcists go through a town in pairs, and behind their backs, people's thoughts are judging them.


**A/N: Alright people, here's the dealio! This is a small drabble I thought of in school. I mean, I just space out…which probably isn't healthy, but oh well! Alright, so let's get this goin' on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man. Just this computer I used to finish up the anime….what am I doing with my life?**

**-Written while listening to 'The Only Exception' by Paramore, 'Realize' and 'Falling for You' by Colbie Caillat**

'_They're too young_'

That was what crossed most adult's minds when they saw a two figures approaching them, claiming to be the Exorcists and if they could 'please point out where strange things have been happening lately'.

They would look back and forth between the girl with long hair in pigtails and boy with abnormal white hair, wondering if this was all a trick. Someone so young couldn't actually be the famed demon killers heard about throughout the land, could they?

When asked about why they were who they were, they just shook their heads and smiled.

But they never answered the question.

When the pair would take their leave, everyone they came in contact would feel pity, shaking their heads and murmuring under their breath. You would think that with all this pity, they would never be forgotten, but the murmurs would eventually disappear, floating in the wind.

_They need to grow up. _They thought.

_We can't afford anymore immature children._

But in the end, Allen and Lenalee were just soldiers.

_It's too bad_

The ladies thought as they stole of few more glances to the two young men. Both were quiet, brooding, but it only seemed natural around the long-haired one with a sword on this waist. The other one was directing his scowling face towards the ground, shocking red hair brushing his only green eye. Their appearances were polar opposites, but they had one thing in common.

They were both smoking hot.

The girls hid their blushing faces behind the fans they produced and giggled.

Maybe if the men had been normal, they would have noticed the ladies and suavely swaggered up, offering to be their escort for the night.

_Why aren't they normal and notice us? _ They would scowl.

_How impolite and ungentlemanly _They would think, and turn their noses up them.

But then again, when had Kanda and Lavi ever been normal gentlemen?

_Why don't they get a real job?_

Another pair passed through the village. One had a white streak in hid dark hair and a child-like sparkle in his naïve eyes. The other was a woman with curly hair and dark shadows underneath the worried eyes and scrunched up eyebrows.

_They go around playing like some children, fighting imaginary enemies while I'm sitting here, doing a normal job and working hard!_

Glares snuck up onto the jumpy pair, and as if they could sense everybody watching them, they were looking in the direction of all the angry stares.

The woman and man were always apologizing, with the woman offering to kill herself and they man screaming "Eliade! Eliade!" in EVERY SENTENCE HE SPOKE.

The stares held until the pair found safety in leaving the village behind, with its scoffing inhabitants.

_A normal adult would have a job by now! _ They would all say scornfully.

_This world doesn't need freeloaders._

But who ever said that Krory and Miranda were normal?

_Help! We need help!_

"Oh my goodness! What is that?!" a woman pointed a shaky finger at a swarm of darkness on the horizon, creeping closer with every second.

The town the Exorcists had passed through was overrun with Akuma by mid day.

The people who had denied that Exorcists and Akuma were real were being slaughtered by the very thing that they thought was fake.

A good five minutes into the infestation of Akuma, the group of adults who had saw Allen and Lenalee pass through were thoroughly cornered by a group of Level 3 Akuma.

Some put their hands over their faces, waiting for the death that was approaching them.

"Crown Clown!" a white expanse had cradled them, protecting them from the impending death. As the group slowly lifted their heads, they were in awe to see the white haired boy from earlier. The boy they had scolded in their minds for acting immature had come to save them.

The other one was there, too. She was fighting the demons herself, flying at high speeds at which the adults couldn't comprehend.

"Innocence, Level 2!" And if it wasn't impossible now, she was still going faster.

In a matter of a minute, the demons were gone, and their saviors were standing in front of them, asking them if they were 'alright and if you are, we have to go now'. They wouldn't bob their heads, signaling that they were fine, and the children would set off, disappearing with a final whip of one of Crown Clown's belts.

_Maybe they're not so immature after all_

_Ah! Stay away!_

The ladies that were eyeing Kanda and Lavi backed up and started to run away from the Level 2 Akuma, tripping on their skirts and falling down every few…ahem…centimeters.

They Akuma, who were just playing, of course, caught up rather quickly and stared down at the shaking figures. They laughed maniacally and raised their weapons…

Only to have a sword stuck through their stomach from behind and explode into dust.

A small "Che," and the brooding man with long hair appeared. He pointedly ignored the women, opting to shout at his partner from before, who was holding an enlarged hammer.

They stared in shock, only hearing bits of the conversation. Suddenly, a hand was stuck out to them, and it was attached to the red haired man, who was now wearing a happy-go-lucky face.

They kept on staring at him, and even the 'if you would grab my hand, I can lift you up' wasn't swaying them. A sigh, and they felt a hand on their waist, lifting them up as they blushed and stuttered

Even as the men were walking away, shouts of 'we have to go now, be safe!' from the one with the hammer echoed in their ears. The both turned and smiled.

_Looks like they are gentlemen after all_

_What is that?!_

The adults were cowering in a corner, heads covered by their hands.

"I don't want to die!" one wailed.

"Shut up, idiot! They're going to hear us-"The wall blew in.

Too late.

A Level 2 emerged from the rubble and dust and grinned at them.

"Finally!" It crowed. "A feast fit for a Level 2!"

Before it could take a step, though, another figure stole across the way and jumped on the akuma's back, latching itself on his neck.

The adults watched with a mix of horror, shock, and awe.

"Ah…it wasn't as good as I hoped," the man with the white streak in his hair said angrily, pulling himself off the shriveled Akuma.

More shock painted itself on the faces of the adults. It was the pair they had sent away, glaring eyes on their retreating forms.

"A-are you ok? I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner! Oh, this is all my fault!" Heads turned and looked at a nervous Miranda Lotto.

"I-if only I had seen the Akuma earlier, none of this would have happened!" she said fretfully. "And your injuries!" she scrambled over to the group, who were frozen to the ground.

Was this woman fussing over them? Even with how they treated her and her companion, who by now had turned back to his naïve, apologetic self.

"Well, we'll be going now..We have recently found our comrades and we're going to meet them. Stay safe!"

The adults watched as the silhouette of the man and women faded as they rushed off.

_Maybe it's good that they're not so normal after all_

**A/N: I know it's short, but at least I tried! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and actually took the time to read my stories. Thank you very much!**

**Until next time! Ja ne! **


End file.
